Lies Between Love
by VaughnThePhantom
Summary: Cagalli was my secretary, I thought I found some interests in her. I tried to search everything about her, cause she was so mysterious, yet she was attractive. I think I've been captivated by her, but the thing is, I can't love her because I've many lies
1. Prologue

**Lies Between Love**

**Prologue**

There were 2 persons arguing of something to each other in one room. One was a guy and the other was a girl.

The guy, who was sitting on his comfort chair, was smiling and enjoying this argument. From his face, he looked just 24 or 25 years old, yet he had already his own company on his young ages and became the 3rd rank on the world richest people list.

Actually now, he was the 2nd person since the 2nd person suddenly missing. Many people said he was already dead or ran away with the first person daughter since their relationship was forbidden. Nobody knew the truth except themselves. However, he didn't want the 2nd rank since he thought it was not from his own work and sweat, so he rejected it and gave to the 4th rank.

He was wearing white shirt with beige blazer that showed his perfect built body and black pants. He had blue shoulder long hair. His emerald eyes showed mature, gentle and could make any girl fell for him except _her._ Any girls except _her_ could do and would give anything and everything they could to touch and taste his lips. He was the top one on the husband-to be-list. He had all, handsome, money, smart, mature, gentle, except 2 things, 1. He was too cocky sometimes and 2. He was a PLAYBOY!

The girl, who had the same haircut with him except hers was blonde and was tied up in messy way argued with him and hold some files with documents that she wanted to give him. She was wearing white shirt with a vest and a black knee-length skirt. Her amber eyes showed innocence yet looked like she had felt all the world's bitterness, however her amber eyes were covered by her thick eyeglasses. She didn't really have a beautiful face, but her face was cute and attractive. From her face, she looked just 20 or 21 years old.

So, what were they arguing about? They were arguing about her appearance. He told her for not using that kind of clothes anymore and told her that she was really old-fashioned.

"But Sir, I don't think there's any connection between my work with my appearance and my way on clothing!"

"Yes, there is, Cagalli! If you have better appearance, my work will be better and your salary will be raised." He said with a smirk showed on his face.

She sighed and continued, "Now, hear me, Mr.Zala."

"The name's Athrun."

"Well, Athrun or whatever you want me to call you, I've followed your order to use skirt instead of baggy jeans and I don't think that I need to change my way on clothing just to impress and amuse you."

He chuckled and made her confused. He stared at her and realized that she had already used skirt that he had ordered before.

"Alright then, but next time, use green or blue instead of black cause black doesn't suit you and blue is my favorite."

He winked to her then changed his face to his serious face and his tone has changed to the serious one, "Give me the files and the documents that I need to sign."

"Yes Sir!" She handed him what he wanted. _'Gee, what makes him change his mind so suddenly? Well, whatever it is, I must thank to it.'_

"Next time, call me Athrun." winked him. She nodded then turned around and walked to the door. When she was about to open the door, "Cagalli, please type this document and give me ASAP!" Cagalli walked back to him and took the documents then walked to her place.

She went to her desk, which was just located in front of his office room. Beside her, there was another desk, which belonged to a girl with auburn hair. She smiled then whispered Cagalli, "So, what's the matter this time?"

"Nothing." growled her.

"You can't lie to me, Cagalli." winked her.

"Well, like usual, about my appearance."

"He really likes to critic you, hah?" Cagalli nodded then sighed. "That means he really likes you a lot!" continued her.

"Well, Milly, it's not that he likes me or something else."

"So, what is it?" When Cagalli was about to answer, Athrun warned them, "If both of you have much time to talk about me and enjoy it that much that you forget I can hear you clearly from my room, then you, Mirrialia can help me to give Cagalli some advice on choosing her clothes." on their intercome.

Milly or Mirrialia (**AN**: From now on, I will just use Milly instead of Mirrialia, hope it's okay ) chuckled while Cagalli glared at him which he noticed and answered with a smirk. Then they continued to their work.

* * *

"Sir, there's Miss Hawke in front office right now. What do you want me to do?"

"The younger one." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, Sir. But, if you don't want, I can send her away."

"No need, Dearkka. Besides, I need to talk with her right now. Send her right to my office now."

He turned off the intercom without hearing the answer.

* * *

"It's Meyrin Hawke, isn't it? What is she doing at here?" asked Milly to Cagalli in low voice when she saw a young woman aged 23 years old, had maroon long fair hair, a pair of purple eyes (**AN :** I forget her eyes, so hope you don't mind.).

She had a really beautiful face that could make any guys fell for her. However, she had really such a bad attitude. She likes to dump every of her boyfriends after she got what she wanted from them. She was Athrun's girlfriend and was dating with him for almost 6 months and one more thing, she was Athrun's secretary before Cagalli, so, she was his **_ex_**-secretary and that so obvious that she really, **_REALLY_ HATE **Cagalli for taking her job.

Cagalli had already realized her walking to Athrun's office room and ignored her by continuing her job. Meyrin glared at her when she was passing Cagalli's desk, her _**ex**_-desk. Her face looked red because of furious.

She opened Athrun's door harshly after hearing Athrun let her com. He played with his hands and moved his chair then said slowly, yet scary, "I hope you have a good reason this time."

"I just want to know why you didn't contact me these recent weeks and you didn't take my phone. I hope you also have a good reason about this."

Athrun stopped moving his chair then glared at her. His emerald eyes showed some disgust and hatred. He then stood up and glared at her directly, eyes to eyes, "It's obvious, isn't it? That means I don't want to continue our relationship anymore."

"Do you mean?" she asked hesitantly yet she knew that she was right. Athrun didn't said anything, but sat back on his chair then played with his hands.

"I think you should go now if you don't have anything else to say."

Meyrin growled and infuriated. She hold her fist then turned around and stopped in front of the door after seeing Cagalli on her phone, "You like that girl, don't you?" asked her. Athrun didn't say anything. Meyrin hold her anger and opened the door then pushed it harshly that it made bang voice.

* * *

Before Meyrin went out from Athrun's office room...

Drrt...drrt...

"Cagalli, your cell phone." said Milly. Cagalli realized that and took her phone and answered it.

"Hello, Cagalli's speaking."

**"Cagalli, it's Lacus!"**

"Lacus? What's the matter? Something's wrong?" asked Cagalli in panic tone.

**"No, I just want to ask you if you want to go out to have dinner with us."**

"US?"

**"Yes, Kira, Tsu, Nelson and me, don't you want?"**

"Well, what time first?"

**"Hmm...when your job's finished."** Meyrin had already gone out from Athrun's office room with anger and sadness showed and mixed on her face. She was glaring at Cagalli, but of course Cagalli didn't care of her as she was too busy with her phone. Meyrin felt ashamed then hold her fist and walked away.

"Okay, it's settled then, 7.00 p.m. and I'll go where?"

**"My house, I've cooked for the dinner, Lobster, your favourite!"**

"Wow, you're really nice! I'll make sure I can arrive ASAP!"

**"Bye, see you at my house."**

"Will do." Then she closed her cell phone.

"She was really angry." said Milly after Cagalli had finished her conversation with her friends. Cagalli shook her head and didn't say anything.

* * *

**_05.45 p.m._**

It was already the time for Cagalli to go home. Milly had already went home first as her job has finished while Cagalli was just a little more. Before, Milly had offered Cagalli that she will wait her until she was finished, but Cagalli declined her offer as she knew that Dearkka had waited for her and besides, her job has still lots more.

Now, she was almost finished her job, typed the documents. In a few minutes her job was done and now she was waiting while the printer was printing the documents.

After they were finished, Cagalli took the documents and knocked Athrun's office room. Didn't hear any response, she thought he was busy, then she decided to open the door slowly. She looked and saw Athrun on his chair sleeping.

She smiled and sneaked to his desk. She placed the documents on his desk. She searched for something like blanket or another jacket to cover him, afraid he might be got cold or something. She went out and got in with bringing a small blanket and covered him.

_"He is like an angel when he is sleeping. Everyone will not believe that he is the most arrogant, the cockiest and a playboy boss in this world. If only I met him **before, **I'm sure I will fall in love with him, but now..."_

She shook her head then after made sure that he was covered all, she went out from the door slowly, went to her desk and took her bag then cleaned up her desk, made sure everything on it's place and tidy then went to Lacus' house.

* * *

After Cagalli had gone out from his room, Athrun woke up. He didn't fall into sleep, he just closed his eyes and when he realized that Cagalli came to his room just now, he wanted to see what she would do. To his surprise, she covered him with a blanket like a mother and caressed him.

He smiled softly and hold the blanket tightly and felt the warm from it.

Tonight, he sure that he could get a nice sleep.

* * *

**So, how's it? Well, actually I got this idea from my dream. hehehehe, but then I found it will be interesting. I make 2 OC in this story or maybe it will be more, just wait and see Review me please to let me know if it's good or bad.  
**


	2. Lies 1

**Lies Between Love**

**Lies 1**

* * *

**_I tried to find you_**

**_I tried to take you out from the past_**

* * *

Athrun was standing in the middle of mists, he was looking around and he just saw mists. He walked slowly in confusion to find a way out, to wake up from this dream. Then he saw a figure, a figure of a guy, with shoulder long hair. He couldn't see the face clearly, but he could see that this guy was about the same high as him. He walked slowly to him and tried to see his face, but his face always covered by the mists.

"Who are you?" asked Athrun slowly.

"I am just a person that wanted you help." The figure said with a low and masculine voice.

"What help?"

"I want you to take someone from _his _past, help _him_ to forget the past and to move on."

"I could try that, but I need to know, whom must I help?"

The figure shook his head slowly then flew backwards with the wind. Athrun tried to catch him, but it was just the mists.

"Wait!" Drrt…drrt…

Athrun woke up and found that he was in his office, sleeping on his comfort chair and then realized that his cell phone was buzzing. He picked it up.

"Athrun's speaking! Yzak! What's the matter?"

"**Well, Sir. I've found out what you ask me to. However, there is something strange."** A guy with silvered hair, Yzak, who was talking with Athrun in the phone, was sitting on a sofa in his living room.

"What's strange?"

"**Well, I've tried to download the file from my office computer, but I couldn't do that and while I tried to download with my private notebook, I could easily download it. I think **_**someone**_** is trying to hide something about this file."**

"Good, just continue your work." Yzak nodded his head and said yes. Athrun and Yzak closed the phone at the same time.

Athrun put his hand to his forehead, thinking of something, he was trying to swallow all of today's action. He looked to his desk and saw the documents that Cagalli had typed for him and there were also some documents that he needed to recheck and sign. Speaking of Cagalli, that reminded him of what Meyrin said just now.

"_You love that girl, don't you?"_

Athrun massage his forehead with his right hand and shook his head. A smirk showed on his face when he saw the blanket that Cagalli gave him just now. He covered himself with the blanket then went to a deep sleep once more.

* * *

_**But what I can do is watching**_

_**Pushing you from behind**_

* * *

Cagalli had rung the bell in front of a small house with a beautiful garden. She had rung the bell many times, but nobody had showed up. She was wondering what was happening and hoping that it was only her imagination. She waited impatiently then when she wanted to ring the bell one more time, the door was opened and a long pink haired girl and a guy with auburn hair showed up. The guy's hand was on the girl right shoulder.

The guy looked at Cagalli and smiled softly. The girl ran to Cagalli and hugged her tightly.

"Cagalli!" shouted the girl while she was hugging Cagalli, "Long time no see."

"Yeah, it has been a long time." answered Cagalli, while she hugged the girl back.

The guy walked to them and caressed Cagalli's head slowly. Cagalli looked to the guy and said his name, "Kira." The guy named Kira smiled back to her softly.

There were two guys who were walking to the door from inside and standing in front of the window. One was a guy with height about 190 cm, wearing long white shirt and black jeans, had a brown with little reddish spiky hair. The other was a guy with height about 185 more cm, his eyes color was jade, his hair was not too spiky and he was wearing a black t-shirts with a 'SOS' word in the middle and blue jeans.

The girl and Cagalli broke the hug and walked to the front of the door. That's when Cagalli saw them, she shouted their name, "Nelson! Tsu! Long time no see."

The taller guy nodded while the shorter one smiled widely and ran to her. "Cagalli, it's nice to meet you again!"

"Yeah, me too, Tsu." The shorter guy, Tsu, hugged her and quickly broke the hug. He then pleased Cagalli to come inside.

They walked to the dining room, which located in the middle near the kitchen. The dining table had already had big lobsters and many kinds of food that looked really delicious. Cagalli looked the table and just shook her head, she said slowly to the girl, "You know Lacus, I did hear that you'll cook lobsters for the menu today, but I don't know that you'll cook so many food today."

"Well, I'm just feel that I want to do it." The girl named Lacus, answered happily and placed Cagalli to sit beside her. So, Lacus sat on Cagalli's right, while Cagalli's left there was Tsu and beside Tsu, there's Nelson, and beside Nelson there's Kira and Kira's left side was Lacus.

They prayed for the food then went to eat. They didn't make any move after the prayer and that made Cagalli confused. It was after Lacus put one part from the lobsters to Cagalli's plate, they all went to eat. Cagalli shook her head and realized that they were waiting for her. So, they ate with talking to each other. Tsu was the first one to open the conversation.

"So, how's your day?"

"Like usual, nothing's change." Cagalli answered emotionlessly.

"I heard you are working in Zala's Enterprise." mentioned Kira slowly. Cagalli stopped eating then remembered about that _flirted, arrogant, playboy, bossy_ guy and recalled the time when she saw him sleeping in purity and covered him with a blanket.

"So, how's he?"

"What do you mean, how's he?" asked Cagalli, facing Kira.

"Well, it was so strange that you want to work with a guy like that."

Cagalli shook her head slowly then continued her eating. Nelson looked to them one to another and shook his head. He couldn't believe that they were actually brother and sister because, you know, they were actually arguing about something, they could make anything as a topic for them to argue with each other.

"Cagalli, is there named Yzak Joule in Zala's Enterprise?" asked Nelson suddenly, when he remembered about something.

"Nah, something's wrong Nelson, you look so worry?"

"He tried to download your data using Zala's computer, so I assumed he is working with Zala."

"What does he want with my data anyway?"

"Don't know. Maybe, to know who you really are." Nelson said calmly, without emotion and continued the eating.

"Then it's not a good news, I need you to be careful, could you make that for me?"

"My pleasure." Nelson smiled softly to her. Cagalli smiled widely and said, "Thanks, you're the best."

With then, they continued their eating and talking with another topic until Cagalli's phone was buzzing. Cagalli excused herself from the crowd and saw who was calling her, she saw a number without name, she just picked it up.

"Hello?"

"**It's me, Athrun."**

"What's the matter?" Cagalli answered coldly when she heard his voice.

"**Ouch, I'm hurt."**

"Come on, I also have my time, Athrun Zala."

"**Athrun please. Anyway, just wanna tell you to come early tomorrow at 7.30."**

"What?!" shouted her that everyone was turning the head to her. She smiled to them telling there was nothing wrong.

"Are you nuts? Tomorrow is Saturday and in my agreement said that I could have my rest time on Saturday and Sunday. I don't want you to ruin my rest time."

"**Well, I don't know what to say, but I do really need you tomorrow at 7.30. Make it on time."**

"Please?"

"**That's my word, I hope you could make it, it will be quick, I promise. I just want to give the documents that need to be finished on Monday. Please." **

"Alright, Sir, I'll make it, but I don't know if I can come at 7.30."

"**I'll wait for it. Anyway, call me Athrun."**

"Okay, Sir, I mean Athrun." Cagalli was about to close the phone when Athrun said, **"Wait! Oh and anyway, thanks for the blanket just now. Good nite, have a nice night and dream." **

Cagalli smiled softly hearing what he said just now. She closed the phone and said, "You're welcome, Athrun." After that, she joined the others in the dining room and continued the conversation between them.

* * *

**_I'm sorry, I really am_**

_**I've lied to you, I've broke our promise**_

* * *

Athrun closed his cell phone. He didn't go to sleep because he couldn't sleep and he didn't know why. Perhaps, he didn't feel tired anymore. Then he decided to do his jobs, checking the documents and signing them. He had finished his jobs and then he tried to search around and found a number of documents that hadn't finished and needed to be finished on Monday. That's when, he decided to call Cagalli.

Well, that was a fake reason, the real reason was that he wanted to hear Cagalli's voice and wanted to see her, but he couldn't do that outside the work right? So, he called her and asked her to come the next day to see her.

He smiled softly and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

_**to be continued…**_

* * *

**How's it? Hope you like it , sorry for grammar mistakes and really thank you for the reviews XP, happy when you like it and thank you for correcting my mistakes about Meyrin eyes and hair, thank you. Please review for me**


	3. lies2

**Lies between Love**

**

* * *

Lies 2**

**

* * *

Saturday, 20****th**** December **_**07.00 a.m.**_

Saturday and Sunday were day off for her. It was written on her contract. She knew that he was a person that wouldn't take back what he had said before. Besides, it was not what he had said, it was something that he had written. So, he might be really had a great reason for her this time. Maybe it was really an urgent situation, but she wondered why he insisted her to come even though he had already another blonde hair girl for her replacement, Stellar Loussier. Yes, it was her name, the girl that replaced her to work on Saturday and Sunday. Not mean that she was jealous, she's just didn't like when another girl sat on her desk although it's not really her desk. It just felt uncomfortable for her.

She was standing now in the elevator and she had already pushed the bottom and headed to where her desk was. As she waiting inside, her mind kept wondering why and the _maybe_ thoughts kept working on.

The elevator's door opened, she stepped out from it and walked lazily to her desk. To her surprise, she saw no one on her desk. _'So, maybe this is the reason that he insisted me to come? Maybe Stellar can't come today because she had something urgent or so? Ah, I should forget about that.'_

"Cagalli?" Cagalli looked to where the source came. Milly was behind her and surprised to see her to come there.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to have a day off every Saturday and Sunday?"

"Yeah, I also don't know why I'm here." Cagalli grinned to Milly which she replied by a giggle.

"He insisted you to come, didn't he?" Milly asked directly and Cagalli just gave a fake laugh. Suddenly Athrun's voice came out from the intercom.

"If you already come, why don't you come inside and take your work, Cagalli? You know you are late 10 minutes. Now, get into my office now."

"Whatever." She murmured lazily and walked into the office. Milly giggled once again and after she saw Cagalli walked into Athrun's office, she got back to her desk and continued her job.

When she already got inside the office, Athrun was sitting on his chair and checking on some documents. He was wearing eyeglasses and like usual clothes except this time it was dark blue for the shirt and white for the t-shirt. "So, what should I do, Zala?" asked Cagalli reluctantly.

"I see you have a bad mood, but still it won't change the fact that you still have to do this job, Cagalli. You are the one that I think can do this on time and neat."

"Well I appreciate that. Now, what I should do?" Cagalli said that without emotion. Athrun chuckled that made Cagalli confused. He stood up and walked to the filing cabinet behind him. He took out one file from it and gave it to Cagalli.

"Here's the file that you need to type and give it to me this noon. After that you can go away back to your activity." He said with a serious tone and face. After gave her what she needed to do, he sat back to his chair and dismissed Cagalli. Before she really went out from the room, Athrun called her.

"Wait!" shouted him. Cagalli turned back and saw he was grinning mischievously to her.

"Excuse me?" asked Cagalli innocently.

"I've just realized that you are wearing skirt, green in addition. What I told you, green suits you better than black." Cagalli blushed for a while but quickly shook her head. She faced him and said, "Well, thank you for your advice, Athrun."

"Now, you've changed your mood. Glad to know it." He smirked to her and continued, "You can go now, next time use blue, I want to know which one is better." He winked her. She just sighed and nodded then walked out from the door. After she went out, Athrun took off his eyeglasses and stared at the door. His eyes filled with softness and sadness.

"_You like don't girl, don't you?" _That statement kept repeating on his mind every time he saw Cagalli. He shook his head slowly and massaged his forehead. "No Athrun, you can't love her. You never will. She is not for you, never."

* * *

"_Excuse me? What did you just say?" asked Lacus once more as she didn't believe what she had heard._

"_I asked you before if you had a green skirt." Cagalli answered reluctantly. Kira stared at her for a moment and put his right hand on her forehead and the left on his own. _

"_Something's wrong with you sis? Are you sick or something? Cause you're not hot."_

"_Hey, I'm fine, okay? Gee, what's wrong with you guys? I'm just asking if Lacus had a green skirt that I could borrow and you all act that it was the end of the day." Cagalli felt irritate with them and sighed then continued, "Forget about what I had just said before."_

"_Well, no, yes, oh Cagalli, you don't have to be angry like that. I'm just joking you know. Hehe." Kira grinned to her. Cagalli glared at her and threatened him, "It's not funny you know? Don't you ever dare to do that again!" _

"_Alright, alright, calm down, sis." Kira smiled mischievously to her. Tsu was whispering something to Nelson, who was really calm and didn't react even though it was something unusual for Cagalli to borrow a skirt. Cagalli realized that and gave a glare to Tsu, which Tsu didn't take and just smiled back to her. _

"_So, Lacus, do you have one?" asked Cagalli once more._

"_Of course I do have it. Well come on, follow me to my room. And for you guys, clean the table and Tsu, never ever washes the dishes. Last time you did it, I've lost many plates." warned Lacus to Tsu. _

"_Yes ma'am." He put his hand on his forehead like giving a respect for her order. The others chuckled except Nelson, who kept reading his book. _

_Then without a few minutes, Cagalli had decided to borrow the knee-length green skirt. It was just simple and had two pockets on both sides. _

"_I don't know who asked you to wear green skirt, but sure he had a great taste on fashion. Moreover, he really knows that green really suits you, Cags. I must see that guy. Tell me, do I know this guy." Lacus asked her._

"_Yeah, you know him. He is my new boss." Cagalli murmured slowly._

"_You mean?" Cagalli nodded. Lacus shook her head disbelief what she had heard and knew. "Wow, you have a great boss then." _

_**

* * *

Saturday, 20**__**th**__** December**_ _**11.20 a.m.**_

Cagalli stretched her arms as she had already finished all her jobs. She quickly walked into Athrun's office room. She knocked the door first. She opened slowly when she didn't hear any respon from him. She thought that maybe he was too busy or he had already gone out and she didn't see him. She opened the door slowly only to find he was half sleeping like yesterday.

He crossed his hands in front of his chest and leaned on his chair. He closed his eyes for a moment to sleep.

_

* * *

Once again, there were many mists and Athrun was walking without destination. He looked everywhere only to see many mists. _

_He once again saw a figure like before, but this time it was more clearly than before. He saw a guy same height as him. His hair was shorter than his and his hair color is lighter than his. His face, Athrun couldn't see his face clearly. It was all covered by the mists and it was strange for him._

"_What do you want from me?" asked Athrun to him. Although Athrun couldn't see his face, but he was sure that that guy was smiling to him._

"_I want you to save someone."_

"_Who?" _

"_You'll know it soon." He murmured that softly._

"_When? And who the hell are you?" _

"_I am one part of you, Athrun." With then, the figure taken away by the mists and Athrun kept shouting, "Wait! Wait!"_

* * *

"Wait! Wait! Who are you?" shouted Athrun. Cagalli shocked hearing Athrun suddenly shouted like that, she walked to him and woke him up.

"Athrun, Athrun, wake up, wake up!" She shook his body and soon Athrun woke up.

"Urrm… what happened with me?" asked Athrun slowly.

"I think, you're having a nightmare." Cagalli answered. They then realized how close they were and Cagalli was holding his hands tightly. Quickly they broke it up and Cagalli walked in front of his desk.

"I've done my job now. I think I should go home now." She said as she put the files on his table.

"Wait, what time is it?" asked Athrun.

"11.35." Cagalli said as she looked at her watch.

"It's almost lunch time, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So, why don't we have a lunch together?" asked Athrun as he cleaned up his table.

"We?"

"Yeah, me and you. Don't tell me you have another promise?"

"No." She said with hesitation.

"Well then, it decided, you'll go to have lunch with me." Before Cagalli could find a reason to reject him, Athrun had already put his hand on her shoulder and took her to his car.

**

* * *

**

**_to be continued...

* * *

_So, how's it? Sorry to make you wait so long xD Anyway please review**

**I think you've known who's the guy that asked Athrun's help, haven't you?**


End file.
